midtownmadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Race Announcer
In Midtown Madness, the''' Race Announcer delivers quotes before the start and end of the race during the game. He is voiced by radio host Marty Lennartz. All the in-game quotes are listed below. Introductions Race Openings Finishing the Race Finishing in 1st place= |-|Finishing in 2nd, 3rd, or later place= *''Speeding driver hits all the Checkpoints and still loses!'' *''So, things didn't go so well. Believe me pal, we've all parked in that space before!'' *''I gotta say, what a disappointing waste of talent!'' *''That was about as scintillating as watching the home shopping channel, come on put a little meat into it next time, huh? *''The big question that pops up in my head is: Why? Why did it have to happen like this?'' *''I gotta tell you, I hate it when this kinda thing happens!'' *''To be fair, that wasn't totally worthless. I mean, you had a couple of nice moves!'' *''Hey slowpoke, you wanna make it to bingo next time, you've gotta get in the fast lane!'' *''Hey grandma, you wanna make it to bingo next time, you've gottta get in the fast lane!'' *''Hey, I don't wanna beat around the bush but I gotta tell you pal: you were slow!'' *''Now I know what they mean when they say: "Your mileage may vary." Believe me, me, seeing you, do that, at this point in time, it just brings a tear to my eye.'' *''You know when you go and do something like that, it just goes to show ya. You got potential *''Now I gotta ask ya: Where you driving or parking?'' |-|Unlocking Vehicles and Races= *''Congratulations! You just unlocked the next round of races!'' *''Congratulations! You just earned the right to run the next round of races!'' *''Hard work pays off! You just earned the right to run the next round of races!'' *''Hard work pays off! You just unlocked a new vehicle! '' *''Congratulations, you've got a new toy waiting for you on a vehicle screen!'' *''Congratulations, you've just earned yourself a new ride!'' *''Hard work pays off! You just unlocked a new vehicle!'' *''Good news! You just earned yourself a new set of wheels!'' *''Wait till you see what you've unlocked pal, check out the vehicle screen!'' *''Wait till you see what you've unlocked!'' City Bus *''Congratulations! You just unlocked the city bus!'' * Congratulations! You've just unlocked the city bus! *''Now for something completely different, you've just unlocked the City Bus!'' Ford Mustang Cruiser * Ford Mustang Fastback *''Congratulations, you just unlocked the '68 Ford Mustang Fastback!'' *''Congratulations, you just unlocked the classic -- The '68 Ford Mustang Fastback!'' Panoz GTR-1 *''Congratulations, you have just unleashed the mighty power of the Panoz GTR-1 racecar!'' *''Congratulations, you have just unlocked the Panoz GTR-1 racecar!'' *''Get ready for some powerful performance, you've just unlocked the Panoz GTR-1 racecar!'' *''Unleash the hounds pal, you just unlocked the Panoz GTR-1 racecar!'' Freightliner Century *''Congratulations! You have just unleashed the awesome power of the Freightliner Century Class!'' *''Congratulations! You have just unleashed the awesome power of the Freightliner Century Class Eighteen wheeler!'' *''Congratulations! You have just unleashed the awesome power of the Freightliner Century Class Semi!'' *'' Congratulations! You just unlocked the the Freightliner Century Class!'' *'' Congratulations! You just unlocked the the Freightliner Century Class Eighteen Wheeler!'' *''Congratulations! You just unlocked the the Freightliner Century Class Semi!'' |-|Entering final lap (In Circuit Races)= *''You're on the final lap!'' *''Final lap!'' Vehicles '''Volkswagen Beetle 'City Bus' 'Cadillac Eldorado' 'Ford F-350' 'Ford Mustang GT' 'Ford Mustang Fastback' 'Ford Mustang Cruiser' 'Panoz Roadster' 'Panoz GTR-1' 'Freightliner Century ' Cruise Races Locations Weather Conditions Time of Day Conditions Multiplayer Trivia Write the second section of your page here.